earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Carol Ferris
History Carol Ferris: 1981 - 2008 Caroline Ferris was born on Christmas Day to Carl and Christine Ferris, the owners of the aviation empire known as Ferris Air. As a child, Carol’s family lived on a remote Air Force base while her father was developing experimental aircraft for the military. One of the only other children her age on the base was Hal Jordan, the child of her father’s best test pilot. As kids, Carol and Hal were inseparable best friends and shared a dream of one day becoming pilots. Only death could pull them apart and it did just that when Hal’s father died while flying one of Carl Ferris’ experimental aircraft. The two friends went different paths, with Hal moving off-base and Carol’s facility retreating back to their state after Carl Ferris’ health took a turn for the worst, likely brought on from the grief of blaming himself for his pilot’s death. When she was old enough, Carol joined the Air Force to pursue her dreams of being a pilot. Enrolled to Air Force Academy, Carol was surprised to find Hal was in her same class at the Air Force Academy. Carol saw this as a sign and plunged into a romantic relationship with Hal, though they had chemistry, it was of the volatile sort. The two would go through break-up after break-up, only to find themselves back in each other’s embrace within a week or two. In flight training, the two actually held a lasting relationship, which helped Carol deal with the news that she could not be a combat pilot due to her night-blindness. Eventually, the Air Force would break them up, sending Jordan into combat as a pilot while Carol became an administrative aid to Lt. General Calvin Swanwick as part of the Project: Victory initiative. In 2007, Carol’s father passed away and received a special discharge from the military to handle her family’s business. It was shortly after taking the reins of Ferris Air that Hal Jordan came to her asking for a job. At first, Carol rejected Hal’s advances, citing a new “no dating employees” rule she adopted, but that didn’t last long after Hal came out to her as the new Green Lantern. Armed with this knowledge, Carol played a vital part in keeping Hal’s secret identity and even approved his absence for a special mission for the Lantern Corps in space.Oracle Files: Carol Ferris (1/2) Star Sapphire: 2008 - Present Hal Jordan’s mission in space in search of the lost ring was, at the time, considered to be a failure. Hal had only found a single ring, on a desolate planet called Zamaron, the former seat of power of the Violet Relay of Love. The ring Hal found was believed to be dormant at the time, but considering its connection to the Relay of Love, Hal thought it would be a proper engagement ring for Carol and upon his return to Earth, he immediately proposed to her. Of course, she accepted and the two’s passion for one another knew no bounds, for a little while. Then Hal did something stupid, because he’s Hal. Hal got a little to cozy with his wingman (wingwoman), Jillian Pearlman, a new hire at Ferris Air at the time. Jillian and Hal grew really close and though I’m sure Hal never intended his flirting to be considered anything more than friendly, Jillian reciprocated with a passion kiss one day after a close call during a test flight. Hal apparently lacked the willpower (some Green Lantern he is) and things got a little carried away between the two pilots before Carol interrupted the moment. This act proved enough to awaken the entity that powered the Violet Relay on Zamaron, a being called The Predator. This ancient force stirred in response to the overwhelming emotions of Carol in that instant and teleported itself across the galaxy via Carol’s ring possessed her mind. When Hal came to explain himself, the Predator used Carol’s body to become Star Sapphire, using Carol’s now activated ring to attack Hal and when he managed to slip his own Lantern ring on, these two threw down in a lover’s spat for the record books. Hal had to call in friends to subdue her. Unable to remove the ring, Carol did her best not to evoke the Predator, but occasionally she would slip into something more evil whenever Hal upset her or someone threatened their relationship. Then, in 2015, with the prophecy of the Blackest Night on the horizon, Hal decided that it was time that Carol needed to learn to use her ring for good and so he got permission to bring her to the Guardians of Oa and induct her into the Lantern Corps as it was accepting the ringbearers of other rings in preparation for battle against the Blackest Night.Oracle Files: Carol Ferris (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Indomitable Will and Unyielding Love * Violet Lantern Power Ring: ** Third Degree Mastery ** Hard Light Constructs and Energy Projectiles * Flight (Including Space Travel) * Advanced Communications Abilities * Cellular Regenerative Abilities * True Love Attunement * Expert Businesswoman and Aviator Trivia and Notes Trivia * Star Sapphire joined the Justice League in 2016, nominated by Green Arrow. * The Blackest Night is a prophecy that the Guardians of Oa believe will be the end of all life in the galaxy. Notes * Carol address is a nod to her first comic book appearance: Showcase #22, in 1959. * Her civilian portrait was based on her appearance in Green Lantern, Vol. 4 #30. * Assisting Calvin Swanwick is a nod to Carrie Farris from the Man of Steel movie. Links and References * Appearances of Carol Ferris * Character Gallery: Carol Ferris Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Lantern Corps Members Category:Project Victory Members Category:Violet Emissaries Members Category:Indomitable Will Category:Energy Construct Category:Flight Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Engaged Characters Category:Coaster Category:Aviation Category:Pilots Category:Businesspeople Category:Female Characters Category:27th Reality Category:Americans Category:Secret Identity